Coil components used in transformers and the like are conventionally configured of a coil wound about a bobbin, with the lead wires of the coil anchored to pins provided on the bobbin. One problem with these conventional coil components is that the lead wires tend to rise off the bobbin when attached to the pins. Some transformer technologies, such as that disclosed in Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2005-353954, provide protrusions on the bobbin and hook the lead wires of the coil on these protrusions to prevent the lead wires from separating too far from the bobbin.
However, the protrusions in the configuration of the invention described above are positioned farther from the coil winding than the pins so that the section of the lead wires between the coil and the protrusions projects away from the bobbin. Further, in a process for manufacturing transformers that incorporates machine-automated winding, a nozzle is employed to pay out the wire when winding the coil. Since the distance between the coil winding and the protrusions at which the lead wires must be hooked is considerably great in the above invention, the nozzle must travel over a wider range, leading to the potential for wire interference that can reduce productivity.